


Stay

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: It’s the middle of the apocalypse. You and Dean are long over…right?





	Stay

“Out,” he says, voice deep. “Everybody out.” You exchange a glance with Cas before rising from the wooden chair. The briefing for tomorrow’s mission had lasted for just at an hour. A week’s worth of reconnaissance points to a nest of croats three miles west of camp. You’re outnumbered and running low on resources…

Things are NOT looking good, and Dean Winchester, your leader, is becoming increasingly frustrated.

You follow the line of hunters-turned-soldiers toward the door of the cabin. You’re the last to leave, behind the former angel - but as soon as you reach your exit, the wooden door  _slams_  shut, and Dean gets a rough hand around each arm,  _whirls_  you around and  _shoves_  you against it.

“What the hell?” you breathe, gaping up at the man you once called your greatest love.

But that was a long time ago, long before the apocalypse, before he’d pushed you away, out of his arms and out of his  _life_  - demoted you to fellow soldier-acquaintance while he fucked his way through the camp. You still can’t look at Risa without unbridled jealousy surging through your veins.

Dean’s eyes are hooded now, hooked on yours, ruddy lips parted as his thick chest heaves under army-green canvas.

“Dean,” you say, suddenly breathless. His eyes rove over the length of you, settling back on yours just before he leans in, breath hot against your lips. You close your eyes just as he slants his mouth against yours, and can only breathe into him as he kisses you for the first time in  _years_. You sigh as he works his lips against yours, feels so good, so  _nice_  - something like  _home_. He takes advantage of your open mouth to lick into it, breathing hungry little sounds into you.

You’re both panting when he finally pulls away and you can’t tear your eyes off his soft, kiss-swollen mouth.

“What?” you whisper dumbly, dizzy with sudden arousal.

He smooths his calloused hands down the soft length of your arms and then…

And then he’s sinking to his  _knees_.

He brings his fingers to the front of your jeans, fingers deftly pinching the button loose, drags the zipper down slow…

You have to silently will your heart to keep beating.

He dips his fingers under your waistband, tugs the worn denim down over your hips, leaves them to hug around your thighs. You plaster your palms against the door as fresh heat zips through you, as he breathes hot little breaths against your cotton-covered core.

“Dean.”

And then he’s peeling your panties down to join your jeans, and you suck in a shaky breath as the damp-cool air of the small cabin washes over your exposed flesh.

Dean pushes at your thighs, coaxing them as far apart as your bunched jeans will permit, and then leans in, licks a wide stripe from your opening to clit.

“Oh my goddd,” you groan, head thunking against the door, nails scratching at the faded wood behind you as he licks you open. Fuck, his mouth is hot, so  _wet_.

And then he’s nudging that tongue inside, thick fingers denting into your thighs as he thrusts the wet muscle deep into you, blunt teeth providing a  _delicious_  friction just under your clit.

Your hands blindly fly to his head then, palms flattening the soft spikes of his hair. He slicks his tongue out, instead swirling wet at your entrance, rolling and lapping at your folds.

God, it feels so good; the warmth, the wetness, the  _pressure_ …And before you know it, your hips are gently bucking up against his face, against the mild stubble of his chin and jaw.

Dean groans deep, slides his lips up to peck and then close around your now-swollen clit. Electricity zings up your middle and you make a strangled, dying sound as he sucks at your sensitive bud, the flesh of his lips soft but firm.

You’re achingly empty inside, and you want so bad just to let go and beg him to fuck you, but then he pulls a hand away from your thigh, brushes a finger against the pooled wet at your entrance.

He makes a sound, a grunt, and then he works that finger inside, pushes in so  _deep_ , much deeper than your own fingers can reach.

You’re pulling at his hair now, can’t help it, you just need  _something_  to hang on to-

And then he pushes a second finger in, your walls easily,  _happily_  spreading to accommodate him.

He sucks  _hard_  at your clit just as he starts to pump his fingers, curling them  _just_  right so  _deep_ -

 _“Fuck,_ Dean!” Your voice is a high, airy whine - loud against the thick quiet of the dusty cabin. And then he’s thrusting fast, lips and tongue loud and wet at your flesh-

And then everything is icy-hot, almost numbing as the band snaps. You feel like you’re screaming but all that’s coming out of your mouth is a white static as you undulate against the hunter’s scratchy-soft face.

Dean’s fingers slow as your orgasm ebbs, and then he finally slips them out, closes his own full lips around them, cheeks darkening as he sucks them clean.

You watch him behind dazed eyes as he rises back to his towering height.

“What…what  _was_  that?” you ask, breathless, reaching down to dress yourself again. Dean closes two massive hands around your wrists, shoves them against the door above your head.

“Stay,” he whispers, green eyes soft. “Need you.”

“You got me, Dean,” you whisper back, eyes flitting soft over his face. 

“Always.”


End file.
